


Less then Convenient

by CosmahCosmo



Category: Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmahCosmo/pseuds/CosmahCosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark feels like he has the worst soulmark imaginable. That is, until he reads his soulmates. </p><p>Sorry, I suck at descriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less then Convenient

Tony didn't understand the point of soul identifying marks. They were a hassle and more often then not were just common phrases.

The marks were phrases, more specifically the first words your soulmate says to you, written across a random body part in your soulmates hand writing.

Most peoples were something normal like 'Hey' written on their shoulder blade or back.

Except Tony didn't get that luxury. He got ' **You're an asshole** ' in bold somewhat messy hand writing written right across his arm for everyone to see.

A soulmate was supposed to be somebody that the universe chosen especially for you, somebody who you would be lost without. Apparently the universe thought it would be funny to give him somebody who apparently hates him.

That's what he was thinking as he sat through this intolerable meeting.

"I just think that if we all work together then this charity ball can be the best one Stark Industries has ever had!" Pepper Potts exclaimed before, sitting back down into her seat.

"Whose stupid idea was it to throw a charity ball for an orphanage?" Tony said, leaning back into his seat. "They're kids, they don't want to sit through a ball. They want a fair or a carnival or some shit."

"Tony." Pepper warned. "It was Doctor Banners idea. He's the representative from the orphanage."

She pointed to a man wearing a green turtleneck and dress slacks. He had a mop of curly brown hair on his head and a pair of glasses perched on his nose.

"You decided to take advice from the jolly green giant?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You're an asshole." Doctor Banner spat, narrowing his eyes.

Tony turned towards him. "At least I'm not the dumbass who decided to wear a turtleneck in July."

Bruce groaned and placed his head in his hands. He mumbled to himself. "Out of all the people in the world..."

Of took Tony a minute to catch on but, when he did he burst out into a fit of laughter. "No way, show me the mark."

"This isn't the place." Bruce mumbled, refusing to look at him.

"I think this meeting is done then." Tony announced, standing up. "Class dismissed."

The members of the board and planning committee looked at each other I'm confusion before, standing up and calmly filing out of the room.

Pepper waltzed up to him, frowning. "We needed to finish the plans."

"Pepper I think I just found my soulmate, your plans can wait."

Pepper sighed and pointed a finger at him. "I'm rescheduling the meeting for tomorrow."

Without another word, she walked out of the room, pulling out her organizer to reschedule her week.

Tony walked over to where Bruce remained seat. "Show me."

Bruce rolled his eyes before pulling down the collar of his turtle neck. Written down his neck and his collar bone in Tony's easily identifiable hand writing was ' **At least I'm not the dumbass who decided to wear a turtleneck in July** '.

"This is hilarious," Tony said, grinning. "Yours is worst then mine!"

"You couldn't of had a normal greeting?!" Bruce asked, glaring at him.

"Hey, you're the one who called me an asshole."

"I hate you." 

"No you don't, you're my _soulmate_." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry its so short!


End file.
